Emma
Emma is a Tele-Empath who could communicate her own feelings and emotions - and receive the feelings and emotions of others around her. Emma cannot read minds, but she could sense in great detail an emotional state of mind - and learn an awful lot about another person from it. Emma grew up in Seattle, Washington. Her parents were two hippie "flakes" who taught her a respect for the spiritual and a distrust of mechanical things. She first discovered her Psionic abilities at the age of five when she was able to find her parents Tele-Empathically after they had lost her at a rock concert. She was 10 when her parents left her, and she was transferred to a foster home. Emma attended Sloman High School with fellow Psionic Michelle Bigelow. She and the Tele-Cybernetic Michelle would go shopping together, play pranks on the local coffee shop owner, steal furniture from the dean of students' office, and have long philosophical debates. Emma occasionally used her powers to make dates jump through hoops for her, and learned to speak Finnish from a foreign exchange student she dated in high school. After graduation, she lost touch with Michelle and worked at a Leverman and Stokes boutique selling Misses and Petites. Finally The GSA found her and chased her literally into the arms of Mutant X. During her time with the team, she learned to hone her Tele-Empathic gifts and expand to Telepathy, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Broadband Tele-Empathy, Precognition, and Illusions. She eventually developed her Psionic Blast at the end of her first year and her personality darkened as she became more powerful and less trusting of Mutant X's leader, Adam Kane. Emma was killed in an explosion at Shalimar Fox's father's plant, Naxcon Corporation Industries. GENOMEX SECURITY FILE: MX999PDE DeLauro, Emma Priority Clearance Only UPDATED 5/30 The subject profiled is a member of the outlaw faction Mutant X. This is the most recent recruit to Adam's crew of terrorists (see file #MX999AAA). She is a Psionic in her early twenties /late teens with the power of Tele-Empathy. DeLauro can read emotions and plant or manipulate them in others. While there are many in this classification, her abilities surpass the majority. DeLauro is the child of two college students who were paid percipients in Genomex DNA experiments (via The Breedlove Foundation Institute). The result was a New Mutant offspring that neither had the responsibility to raise. Fostered or cared for by relatives, The Psionic was carefully tracked by The GSA throughout her youth and approached as an agent candidate when her empathic condition had matured and could be honed as a weapon. Once again, Adam's intervention kept her from becoming part of Genomex's security force and instead one of its more prominent foes. Unlike her cohorts, DeLauro is not characterized as being aggressive or a dangerous physical threat. She is often employed in the background of an attack or as a tracker. This aside, HER MENTAL CAPABILITIES CANNOT BE UNDERESTIMATED. Many GS Agents has fallen prey to this misconception and allowed themselves to be controlled by her Psionic invasions. Research has shown that the best method of feeling a Tele-Empath is to assault where they strike. Diseased images conjured in one's head should cause a ricochet effect, crippling them emotionally. There is a known vulnerability in all Psionics that causes them to tread a line thin between sanity and madness. As the subject has already demonstrated an inclination to separate contrasting aspects of her personality (see Dr. Harrison's file on the "DeLauro Split") it is suggested that a psychological counterattack may be the most effective way of subduing her. DeLauro has little or no contact with her immediate family and use of close friends to turn her (see Personnel file on deceased GS Agent Michelle Bigelow) has proved futile. As it appears The Psionic's strongest emotional ties are with fellow Mutant X activists, injury to any of them should prove to be a powerful way to strike and disable her. Mr. Eckhart has ordered that, above all Mutant X members, DeLauro is the most valuable and should be brought in with as little damage as possible. This mandate remains in place UFN. *Most information comes from: The Mutant X Archive Live Journal Emma Quotes ~ You'd be surprised how persuasive I can be when it comes to Misses and Petites. ~ Emma: Apology accepted. Jesse: Huh? Emma: I accept your apology for your obnoxious attitude earlier. ~ Brennan: It's not a basketball game, Emma. Emma: Then maybe it's time you stopped treating it like one. ~ Dr. Ken Harrison: You consider yourself normal? Emma B: I consider myself gifted. And too valuable to be wasted as some mad doctor's lab rat. ~ Mason: Why do you want to leave Mutant X? Emma B: I'm sick of their mealy-mouthed non-lethal style. I'm ready for some real action. I thought I could do well here. ~ Adam: I didn't know you drank. Emma B: If you're looking for the teetotaler version, I believe she's with you. ~ Mason: Don't use your telepathy on me. Emma B: Promise. ~ I think my yang took over my yin. ~ Adam, look into her eyes! You're choking the one person in the world who would do anything to protect you, who loves you more fiercely than anyone else. ~ Faith is for God. What you're talking about is denial. ~ So are you gonna sit here all day and brood or are you just practicing intimidating the plants? ~ Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan get all the action while I hang around and mess with people's feelings. Now I finally get to kick some ass too. ~ I'm just playing around. Did you have a funectomy or what? ~ Shalimar: You're a beast! Emma: You're a baby. ~ Jesse: The minute I'm sure he's okay, I'm gonna kill him. Emma: Get in line. ~ Shalimar: I can look out for myself! Emma: Yeah. Obviously. ~ Emma: I’ll handle this. Shalimar: Girl, I like you more and more every day. ~ Would you please just be careful? You almost already died once today. ~ Nikki Rogers: I’ve never seen anyone die before. It was horrible. Emma: Yeah, it always is the first time. For some of us, it doesn’t really get much better from there. ~ Friends know when you’re lying too. ~ It’s not nice to think those kinds of thoughts about your partner. ~ I can guarantee you’ll never have one of those thoughts again. About anybody. Ever. ~ This is going broadband. You might want to hold onto something. ~ Jesse: My God, Emma, I didn’t know you could do something like that. Emma: Jesse? Jesse: What? blasts him Emma: You still don’t know. ~ You know, I grew up in Seattle. I can’t believe I’m actually praying for rain.